The Past Remembered
by Peeta Melark
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba's friendship slowly regains strength after being away from each other for so long. Glinda has to publicly say things she never would have said before. Elphaba has to right the 'wrongs' she did. A  tale of friendship and love retold.
1. Friends Remember

The two witches faced each other. One of them had a tiara on her head. The other held a broom.

"…Honestly, Elphaba. I don't see _why_ you're making such a fuss about nothing." Glinda said. She tossed her platinum curls.

"Me? _Me_? You're the one who started the whole argument!" The Wicked Witch of the West exclaimed. She fixed her dark smoke colored eyes on Glinda the Good. She was not the one crying over something she couldn't have.

"Yes, you. You took him away from me!" The Good Witch sobbed. She closed her eyes sadly, "All I want is him! Even thought he's not perfect, I still want him!"

"You can blink those pretty green eyes at me!" Elphaba growled, "But you can't change his mind!" She took a step forward, and Glinda snatched her hat off her head, hitting her with it.

"There! That's for Fiyero!" She cried, "And for me." She placed the hat back on her friends head.

"You can toss your hair, too. But he's not yours." Elphaba said calmly. "Toss. Toss." she tossed her long silky black hair and laughed. It was just the sound expected from the Witch of the West. Glinda raised her wand to hit her. Elphaba raised her broom to do the same. The Good Witch of the North burst into tears.

"I want him, Elphie! I just want him!" She shrieked. Her eyes began to stream with tears. She collapsed on the floor in a heap of blue and glitter.

"Oh boo hoo! Poor little Glinda Upland didn't get her way! I think she has to go take a nap." Elphaba said sarcastically. She ran over and started poking her friend with the end of her broomstick. The Good Witch squealed like a mouse. When poking and prodding didn't work, the Green Girl began to hop around, imitating her friend.

"Toss. Toss!" She chirped, "Oh get up you little phony!" She grabbed Glinda the Good by her wrists and dragged her to her feet. Glinda struggled in vain. Her opponent was not so used to a soft life, so she was much stronger. Both women looked at each other for a long time before the Wicked Witch lunged at Glinda.

_CRACK!_

The sound of impact rang across the clearing. Glinda pressed her hand to her cheek where Elphaba had struck her. She made small whimpering noises like a wounded dog.

"Oh will you shut up." Elphaba said indifferently, "You're getting on my nerves."

She sighed. She was really having a hard time explaining things to her friend.

"Look." She said, "He made it pretty clear who he wanted. He ran off into the forest with me. We sat in front of a lantern talking for a few hours. He told me where I could be safe. He left Oz with me. He was captured because of me. He didn't mind being a scarecrow. He loves me!"

They started circling each other slowly, like wolves with their prey. Neither wanted to miss the others reaction to what had just occurred. Finally, Glinda spoke up.

"I know. Elphie. He's yours. There's nothing I can do. I just want you to be my friend again. Here." She handed back the Grimmerie.

"Thank you." Elphaba murmured.

The two Witches flew at each other. This time neither struck the other. They hugged. Elphaba leaned down to kiss Glinda's small nose, like she would do for Nessa after an argument. Then they embraced again.


	2. The Scarecrow's Revelation

**Elphaba**

Elphaba had not seen her friend since she had left Oz. She sat still and watched her friend run about, waving her silly little wand. She wondered what went on under those blond curls. Did any thoughts form? Was every moment spent on outward appearance? Did she actually do math? Did she think of the past?

_For good..._

The words echoed in Elphaba's head. For good. That's what they said that day. For good. For good. _Shut up!_ She told the nagging voice in her head. Eyes were watching them. She knew that. Something was lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce...

"HI!" the Scarecrow said,, "Did you miss me?" He looked around, waiting for an answer. Glinda stared at him in shock.

"I... I know... you..." she stammered, "Or I think I might."

"Okaaaaay... Guess!" he cried.

"Fiyero!" she piped.

"Oh tomatoes!" he shouted, "How does it go through that little brain!" He stomped around until he fell over. Elphaba watched sadly.

_"Don't wish, don't start_

_"wishing only wounds the heart_

_"I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_"there's a girl I know_

_"he loves her... so_

_"I'm not that... girl"_

She sang that in the same clear voice she always did. Her companions looked at her like she'd gone mad. She cast her eyes down. Her face became emotionless. Glinda came over and kneeled next to her.

"Elphie..." she said, "Elphie, Elphie, Elphie!" She poked her friend with the end of her wand. She tilted her head to one side and smiled. She straightened up and mocked her friend.

_"Unlimited_

_"together we're Unlimited_

_"Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been_

_"Glinda"_

She ended her whole thing in a fit of giggles. Then she tackled her friend and hit her with her wand.

"Agggghhhhhh!" Elphaba screamed, "Ouch! Stop it! What in the world has gotten into you!" She rolled across the floor to escape her friend's attacks.

"You hit me earlier! I get to hit you!" Glinda wailed.

"That was a sneak attack, you idiot!" Elphaba cried, "All I did was slap your face!" She got up. There was dust in her hair and her face had a small cut on it, she was more angry than hurt. She ran over and hugged her friend, who had a sort of triumphant look on her face. She let go of her so Fiyero could have a turn saying hello.

"So. How's your new role as 'Glinda the Good'?" He asked innocently enough.

"Oh! It's... well... it's... unusually boring!" she said. Elphaba almost laughed at her silly lack of words. Poor Glinda Upland. Both Glinda and the Scarecrow looked at each other questioningly. This was going to be the longest night of Elphaba's life.


End file.
